Dark Romance
by Kenkeiko
Summary: Mega Spoiler Abi's mother died, but Abi never died. Naraku has come to fall in love with her. Gentleness comes new to him, confuses him. --First Abi-Naraku Pairing Fic--


Dark Romance  
By Kinneko and Kenkeiko  
*  
*  
Disclaimer: Don't own the two lovebirds. Well... actually, Abi's a bird demon, Naraku's... um... oh yeah! Shape shifter!  
*  
She sighed, walking into the deadpan silence of the cave. Her mother was dead; therefore she didn't occupy it any longer. The squawking of the birds outside finally silenced. She lied down onto the cool slabs of rock in the cave and sighed at the relief to finally be able to relax.  
  
"Abi Hime."  
  
Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. She'd grown accustomed to his occasional visits and what nots.  
  
"What do you want, Naraku?" she asked, closing her eyes back. She could hear him stepping closer to her. Silence fell for a moment before she felt a crushing force against her lips. She abruptly pushed away in surprise and looked up to find a smirking Naraku.  
  
"Wh... what was that?" she asked sitting up, slightly angry. Naraku chuckled.  
  
"What? You didn't like it?"  
  
Abi bit back an insult. It was true. At that moment... she'd had a sudden urge to fight back. "I..."  
  
Naraku grinned. "You what?"  
  
"I... liked it... but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"It was aggressive."  
  
Naraku chuckled again. "May we continue?"  
  
Abi stuttered a moment as a blush flooded her face. Did she have feeling for this man? This demon? She'd heard about him... he was supposedly a shape shifter that was exceptionally crafty and clever. He had almost all of the legendary Shikon no Tama making him even stronger. If she were to mate with him, she'd be the most powerful demoness in probably the world. Normally, anyone would take this offer... that is, if they weren't trying to save the world or something.  
  
I would die for you   
I would die for you   
I've been dying just to feel you by my side   
To know that you're mine   
  
She stared down at her feet. She felt muscular arms wrap around her waist. She heard a strange... disturbing noise behind her. Soon though, it passed. She wanted to turn around but a sudden fear didn't allow her. Slowly, she stepped forward away from him and turned around. Her eyes widened but no sound escaped her ruby lips. He... it looked like he'd transformed or something. All of the tentacles had... receded? It gave a much gentler look, although the red eyes added a near death glare.  
  
"Why?" was all she could manage as his eyes closed.  
  
"You were afraid," was all he'd said. He walked forward stopping inches from her. Abi blinked in surprise as his hand cupped her chin. She felt calm. Naraku wasn't one to be gentle, but he was now...  
  
He bent down slowly brushing his lips across hers. Neither made any move. Eventually, Abi lifted her arms grasping the edges of his dark kimono. She gasped sharply as his lips crashed onto hers. Slowly, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of his lips upon hers. Instantly, her fear left her.  
  
I will cry for you   
I will cry for you   
I will wash away your pain with all my tears   
And drown your fear   
  
Naraku began walking forward, forcing her to walk backwards, taking her further into the depths of the cave. She didn't hesitate at all. As soon as he pinned her to the wall, he began to undress her while keeping one hand tangled in her hair.  
  
Abi flinched feeling his hand roaming her body. Shyness took over as she squirmed uncomfortably. She gasped softly releasing a soft groan as Naraku deepened their intimidate kiss to a full out passion filled war.  
  
I will pray for you   
I will pray for you   
I will sell my soul for something pure and true   
Someone like you   
  
It was happening so quickly. Her clothes lay on the ground elsewhere. One hand was holding her mouth to his, tangled in her hair, while the other roughly kneaded a breast. Somehow, the aggressiveness he was applying only heightened her arousal.  
  
His lips left hers as she gasped for air. He sent trails of small, affectionate kisses as he lifted a breast up. She hissed with pleasure as his warm tongue glazed over her dark areola.  
  
"Na... Naraku..." she moaned out, her voice barely a whisper. "Wh... what if I... I don't carry a child?"  
  
Naraku lifted his head gazing at her face a moment.  
  
See your face every place that I walk in   
Hear your voice every time I am talking   
You will believe in me   
And I will never be ignored   
  
"You will carry a child," he said simply and ducked his head back to his task. "My child," he added as he gently bit down at the tip of her breast making her cry out and a shockwave flowed through her body.  
  
Naraku released her hair and let his hands glide down over her round hips. He gently eased her legs apart. He heard her whine and slowed his actions. He'd expected to get this over with, but something... curse it, demon instinct forced him to go at her pace. He was surprised when she let out an annoyed growl. It was really a growl, but it sounded like one. He cracked his eyes open only to find her pushing him away. He simply stood and watched as she turned around and turned to the wall to lean against it.  
  
"Naraku," she whispered inaudibly, her eyes still calm and closed. Naraku wasted no time in discarding his hakama. Just the quiet gasps for air Abi was making in front of him was driving him to the edge. He grabbed her hips and slowly slipped into her. He heard her hiss loudly and stopped as a shock went through his heart. What was that? Fear? Worry? He'd never felt such a sensation before. His heart raced.  
  
He didn't know what had suddenly possessed him to be filled with such gentleness. He leaned down to her and covered her hands with his own. She relaxed.  
  
"Calm, my dear," he whispered into her ear. When Abi made no response, he pushed up slowly. He leaned forward setting his nose against the nape of her neck. The feathers of her wing tickled his nose.  
  
Abi gasped loudly and grasped at the stone wall, trying to hold onto something as the pleasure coursed throughout her. Small beads of sweat began to form on their bodies.  
  
I will burn for you   
Feel pain for you   
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart   
I'll tear it apart  
  
Even though Naraku didn't have a good sense of smell like Lord Sesshomaru or that half breed bastard, Inu Yasha, the strong smell of blood filled the air with a coppery scent. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack any moment. Something about the way she accepted how rough he was being excited him.  
  
Abi felt him slow and took the moment to move their position. She slowly slid down the wall. She winced as Naraku pulled out of her. She felt so... empty. She landed onto her hands and knees and breathed in slowly regaining her breathe. She heard Naraku kneel down to her. She felt his hand glide through her hair easily breaking any tangles. She whimpered softly and dangled her head as he reentered her. Instantly, pleasure covered the pain.  
  
I will lie for you   
I can steal for you   
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see   
You're just like me   
  
He started slow, as before, but when he felt her buck back against him something snapped like never before. He grabbed her hips forcefully and began thrusting into her as quickly and hard as he could manage. Abi screamed out in pleasure as she grasped onto nothing but the cold stone floor.  
  
Violate all my love that I'm missing   
  
Naraku's ruffled and long black hair began to stick to his slick skin. If he didn't release soon, he thought he'd explode. A deep, throaty groan leapt from his chest as he opened his mouth to scream. He couldn't.  
  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living   
  
"Naraku!" Abi screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice became high pitched a moment as she felt a strong gush of warmth fill her.  
  
You will believe in me   
  
Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist just as he collapsed. How could that have taken so much out of him? He lied there, holding Abi for a long time.  
  
And I can never be ignored   
  
Abi's heart was still beating harshly and she could barely breathe. She reached down to grab Naraku's wrist. He expected her to pull away.  
  
I would die for you   
I would kill for you   
  
He was surprised when she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it before setting it to her cheek. He gently stroked her smooth skin while pulling her closer to him. He had intended to leave her when he was done, but something made him want to stay there as long as possible. He gently kissed her cheek.  
  
I will steal for you   
I'd do time for you   
  
"Abi," he whispered softly running his free hand across her body again. Abi groaned softly backing against him. Naraku opened his eyes and stared at her. It was the first time he'd noticed how beautiful she was.  
  
I would wait for you   
I'd make room for you   
  
Abi looked over her shoulder and red eyes locked. They stared at one another a moment. Naraku couldn't explain what he felt, it was so new. Nothing compared to this, not even the sick lust he'd held for Kikyo as his body was invaded with Onigumo's sick desires.  
  
I'd sail ships for you   
To be close to you   
  
Naraku wanted to say something, anything! He wanted to run, he wanted to stay. He wanted to murder her, he wanted to love her. All the emotions crashed onto him all at once making his head swim. He clung to Abi as he began to feel dizzy. How could he feel so faint, he was the strongest demon known to man!  
  
"I... love you," he whispered weakly, slowly leading his body back down.  
  
To be a part of you   
'Cause I believe in you   
  
Abi smiled softly as she continued to struggle to regain her breathe. She slowly turned around to face Naraku only to... find him asleep?  
  
I believe in you   
I would die for you  
  
She slowly leaned up gently kissing his lower lip before wrapping her arms securely around his waist. She closed her eyes which felt like lead weights. She could only hope to wake up to having him holding her as he was now... 


End file.
